Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot When Lorraine Carter passes away from cancer, she leaves behind a family, whom she had a long restrained history with, and a son Tyler to be with that family. After making amends with her family, her final wish was for them and Tyler to find her long lost daughter Nancy. Full Chapter OPENS AT THE CLEARWOOD HOSPITAL The family and friends of Lorraine Carter (42) is gathered together by her bedside as she lies dying of cancer. This includes her parents Clarence (68) and Kathy Carter (65), her younger brother Andrew and his wife Daphne, their friends Scott Lane, Nick Curtis, Charlie Rodriguez (all 40), and Melissa Howard (38). Also present are their children Bella Curtis (Nick's daughter), Anton and Emilia (Charlie's twins), Daphne's second cousin Abby Wilcox (all 17), and Andrew and Daphne's daughter Beverly Carter (13). The final person present, mourning Lorraine's inevitable death the most, is Lorraine's son Tyler Carter (17). Lorraine tells everyone how sorry she is for everything that she has done in the past. But everyone insists that it is them who is sorry for everything that they've done to her. Lorraine smiles and says, "At least I died making peace with you all." Despite tearing up, everyone smiles at her. They had a long strained relationship with Lorraine. She use to whore around and party, she and Andrew never got a long, she didn't have a strong relationship with her mother, and she lied to her father all the time to look like his innocent little girl. When Clarence discovered the truth about his daughter's lifestyle, he disowned her. She also hated Andrew's friends Scott, Nick, and Charlie, despite sleeping with all of them. Lorraine left for California when she was in her twenties and hadn't been seen by her family for nearly twenty years. Three years after leaving them, she had Tyler. However, Tyler was NOT her first child. A few years before she left for California, she gave birth to a child who she had given up for adoption, which upset her parents. She never told them who the father was or why she had given the child up. She even admits that because she didn't want to feel any kind of attachment nor change her mind in the future to find her baby, she opt to not even know the gender of her baby or who adopted the baby. Nobody knows anything about her baby or the circumstances of it's conception. Its a dark secret that Lorraine would rather nobody know about nor for herself to remember it. But eight months ago, she returned home with her son to meet her family. That is when she told her family and friends that she has terminal cancer. She has made amends with her parents, friends, and Andrew. Something horrible happened between them that not even their parents know about. It put a strain on their relationship. But now the brother and sister have buried the hatchet and forgiven each other for the way that they hurt each other. In fact, Lorraine told Andrew a particular secret that she wouldn't tell anyone else. He was horrified by this secret. But he promised to keep it for her and not to do anything about this secret nor to tell anyone about it. It was just between them. Lorraine arranged for Tyler to live with his grandparents. He was no longer going to school but he was to look for job. But Lorraine had one final wish; For them to find Nancy, her long lost daughter. Six years ago, Lorraine gave birth to a baby girl named Nancy. But Nancy was taken by her alleged biological father, John Riley, hours after her birth. Lorraine had been in an abusive relationship with John for a few years. He would beat on both Lorraine and Tyler. She was too scared to leave him. But when she found out that she was pregnant with Nancy, Lorraine finally left John. But in retailiation for her betrayal, John snuck into the hospital and stole Baby Nancy from the nursing room. Lorraine hasn't seen her daughter ever since and they have never been able to track down John and Nancy. Lorraine says her final words; "I love you all." Everyone tells her that they love her too. Lorraine gives them one last smile. Then she stops breathing. Her eyes freeze and her body ceases to move. The doctor goes over to Lorraine and checks her vitals and pulse. Afer properly checking her vitals, he turns to her family and declares, "It's over." Lorraine Carter is dead. Everyone begins to cry and hug each other. Clarence and Kathy hold each other. Kathy sobs uncontrollably. Despite being very devastated himself, Clarence tries to stay strong for his wife. He's known for being a tough man who would never cry. But he sheds a tear for his daughter. He has always loved her even when he disowned her. She never left his heart. Tyler kisses his mother's head and closes her eyelids. AT THE CARTER HOUSE (After Lorraine's Funeral) Everyone is attending the post funeral reception (The Awake). Half of the guests are consoling Kathy as the mother of the deceased and the other half is consoling Tyler as the son of the deceased. Tyler gets up from his seat and walks into the kitchen. He grabs himself a bottle of water and steps outside through the sliding glass door. As Tyler just stands there, he thinks about the mission that he must carry out as his mother's final wish; Save Nancy and bring her home. But he asks himself how he is supposed to do that. He doesn't even know where John Riley took Nancy. And how would he go about doing this? Would he just go up to the door and demand that John hand Nancy over to him? No. John would never voluntarily hand Nancy over to anyone. Tyler will have to fight him. Abby approaches Tyler from behind him, putting her hand on his back. She asks him if he's okay. Tyler says that he will be. He has to if he is to save Nancy and help take care of her. Abby says, "I know that you will be." She tells him that she's confident that he will find Nancy and bring her home to her family, where she belongs. Tyler says, “That is all I want and I won't stop looking until I find my baby sister.” Abby smiles and takes his hands, saying, "That is what I like about you. You will fight for your sister, who you never even met." Tyler confirms that he only saw her once, which was right after she was born and even took a picture of her. He pulls out the picture of baby Nancy. Abby goes, "Aww!" upon seeing the adorable picture of newborn Nancy. Tyler says that John took her not long after that. OUT IN THE BACKYARD Bella, her boyfriend Gary Kemper (17), Anton, his girlfriend Anna Moss (17), Emilia, and her girlfriend Vicki Kennedy (17) are hanging out by an old swingset. They are talking about how beautiful the service was and how they are sad that they never got to know Lorraine before she got the cancer. None of them had been born yet when she left her family twenty years ago. Anton says that they at least have Tyler now, who is a nice addition to their group of friends. Vicki states that she's excited to meet Nancy once Tyler finds her. Everyone agrees. Emilia asks where Abby is. Gary says that she's with Tyler. This brings Bella to asks her friends, "What do you guys think? Do Abby and Tyler like each other?" Vicki says that she think that they do and that they'd be cute together. Everyone agrees with this. IN THE BASEMENT Andrew, Daphne, Scott, Charlie, Nick, and Melissa are sitting at the couch and on chairs like they did in their teen years. They are going back and forth in reminiscing of their past with Lorraine. Some are good, funny, cute, and stuff. But others are just bad. Andrew remembers how he use to call Lorraine "The Devil" because she was such a bitch and was always mean to him. But now she changed and he never got the chance to bond with his reformed sister. Everyone is upset by that tragic loss. They knew Lorraine when she was an alcoholic, partying, whoring bitch. By the time that they got to meet the reformed good Lorraine, it was too late. She came home to say goodbye. Their only time with her was to help her prepare for Tyler to be without her and to prepare things for if they ever found Nancy. Daphne says that she's glad that Tyler has decided to stay with the family. Scott states that Tyler is a good kid. Then he wonders out loud if Tyler needs a job as he has an opening at the WAVE. Andrew says that would be great of Scott to give his nephew a job. Melissa asks if they notice that Abby and Tyler are spending a lot of time together. Everyone confirms that they have noticed. Nick chuckles as he points out that it's Andrew's nephew and Daphne's cousin, thinking that it might be weird it they dated. Daphne corrects him that Abby is her second cousin. But she also points out that Tyler and Abby aren't related just because of their relations with Andrew and Daphne. She ends her point by adding that she thinks that it would great if Abby and Tyler got together. Everyone agrees with this. So the story begins. Although, this didn't open with a murder like Scream traditionally does, a death does open the story about a family. A family who will soon find themselves fighting for their lives against a Killer. Deaths *CD = Chapter Death (Deaths in the chapter) *SD = Story Death (Overall deaths in the story) Trivia *First appearance of: **Tyler Carter **Clarence Carter **Kathy Carter **Andrew Carter **Daphne Carter **Beverly Carter **Abby Wilcox **Scott Lane **Nick Curtis **Bella Curtis **Charlie Rodriguez **Anton Rodriguez **Emilia Rodriguez **Melissa Howard **Vicki Kennedy **Anna Moss **Gary Kemper *First mention of Nancy Carter, who won't make her first physical appearance until Chapter 5. *First and only present living appearance of Lorraine Carter. Every other chapter that she appears in are flashbacks. *Despite the subject of this story, Lorraine's death isn't by murder as the traditional opening of a Scream story/movie/show. Category:Chapters